


This will probably be a bad story, no "bones" about it

by You_prb_dont_want_to_know_me



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby's first story, Childhood Trauma, Do it, Drinking, F/M, Humanity is a bitch, I know it says player, Just tell me if you want me to continue mkay?, Kill my puns, Most of the chapter's comments will determine the beginning of the next chapter, Optimism, Romance, Some are nice tho, You're pretty sassy, but I mean reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_prb_dont_want_to_know_me/pseuds/You_prb_dont_want_to_know_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just tell me if you want me to continue. I'm obviously not gonna write a summary, I might if I get bored, but not now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This will probably be a bad story, no "bones" about it

**Author's Note:**

> If like 5 people read this will probably continue, and please give me help on thinking on some more tags. Thanks for reading! And if you didn't, how did you get here and why? Leave a comment please. Also, if you see some unintentional bad grammar, please notify me.

You need a drink. Today has been a bad day.

First thing in the morning, you're harassed by several taxi drivers on your way to work, and your boss yells at you for your "incompetence" from being late by 3 minutes . That guy just hires a manager and workers to all his work, and yet your the dumb one? Up yours buddy. And on the way home you're harassed by more drunk men, and you pray to god that nobody will know you are capable of what you did, and now that you're all riled up, so you might as well spend some more time outside of your house. You usually don't go anywhere at this time at night, but you don't really care anymore.

You look across the road to see the monster bar "Grillby's". You've seen the reviews and it sounds pretty good.

Well of course the reviews didn't say this, because judgemental people are usually the racist ones, but you've heard from friends that the food and alcohol is pretty good, and those are all the reviews you need, because you don't know those people, and they don't know you. Also, let's face it, who has time to check reviews, unless you're taking family.

You walk through the door, and feel several pairs of eyes fall upon your slouched form. You ignore them and walk up to the first open seat you see. You sit down and immediately slouch onto the open counter, supporting your head with your hands. The "hot" fire elemental looks down at you with questioning and expectant eyes. You're not sure if he can talk, but you think it's better not to question, because he might think you're rude.

"Can I please have something strong? I don't really care for taste right now."

He looks at you in silence for a few moments before giving you a very slow nod. By now most of the watching monsters have stopped watching you. Someone else walked into the bar, but you didn't really think to check, before you hear a hash _plop_ next to you, and when you turn you see a very, **very** , **way too close for comfort,**  boney face.

"hey kiddo, haven't seen you here before, what's your name?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> How should the reader react to this unexpected scare? I'm really indecisive about things, and I want some reader input. 
> 
> *Slap and stand fast  
> *Fall out of seat  
> *Stay calm


End file.
